rise of the elemental warrior
by darkboy18
Summary: After helping a alien from some alien thugs Rito was struck by lightning and was in a coma and the alien gave him powers 2 and 1/2 years later he woke up and he found out he was no longer human and on top of that a new enemy has threaten the galaxy can Rito use his new powers to stop them or will he be killed? find out Rito/harem
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

Sorry it took so long

With multi stories to work with your writing time can be limited

So Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 1: The day everything changed part 1

* * *

(Dream world)

The skies were dark, clouds were dark grey, buildings were destroyed, and fire and smoke were everywhere, the stench of darkness and death hangs in the air.

In the midst of the ruined city there were enemy troops patrolling, breaking down places where people were hiding and some were taken to prison camps and some were executed.

In the midst of the carnage and chaos there was one person bound by chains being taken to his execution through the city by the enemy and that was Rito Yukki.

They made their way past the graveyard where his friends and family were laid.

Soon they came to the heart of the city and waiting was the enemy's leader the one who conquered Earth.

"Well, well Rito I must say for a human you held out for so long but now it's time to say goodbye." he said pulling out a jagged blade.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah I got 7. Go fuck yourself in hell you bastard!" he said.

"Cocky to the end. Well say goodbye." the leader said bringing the blade down to Rito's neck.

(Exit Dream world)

"AHHH!"

Rito woke up with a major shock, he felt his body a bit cold and he saw in his bed were Momo and Lala.

Didn't want to wake them up he quietly snuck out of bed, grabbing a spare pillow and blanket and went to sleep on the couch for the night to try quiet the storms in his mind.

But what he doesn't know that things are going to change him one way or another.

The next morning Rito woke up and he look like hell, he went to the bathroom to wash up, and when he felt his gut was hurting he then puked into the toilet after doing that 3 times he flushed it and then brushed his teeth and used mouth wash to clean his mouth and then took some meds he told Mikan his sister that he's not going due to him not feeling well and went back to bed.

However the nightmares came back and Rito did not get much sleep and went back on the couch to sleep again and the same thing happen again.

The next morning Rito was the first up and decided to make his own breakfast, last night he didn't get much sleep and he's in a bad mood, after making and sitting down on the table he ate his food, drink some OJ and then wash his plate and all and then headed upstairs to wash up.

After he showered and dried off, he went to get his school clothes on and then headed out just before everyone else woke up.

An hour later Rito arrived in school and managed to get in class and decided to doze get some rest.

Later everyone else arrived and things proceed as usual with one change there was a sign on Rito's desk that said 'do not disturb or else' on it.

Rito's friends can see him sleeping and they noticed a red aura around him and that made them nervous a little.

At Lunch Rito decided to eat alone as he doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone.

However that changed when Yami came flying to eat her favorite food.

She noticed Rito eating alone instead of his friends.

"What are you doing alone Rito?" she asked him taking a bite.

"Just want to eat alone today." he said.

Yami can see in his eyes that he had a couple of rough nights and right now he doesn't want to be mess with and can see something that makes even her a little nervous.

So she decided to leave him be and not want to disturb him.

"Hey Yami before you go I have one piece of advice." he said.

"What's that?" she said.

"Maybe you should change your assassin's clothing and get some pants unless you want everyone to see your panties while you fly around." he said not looking.

Yami was about to say something but then she heard some boys below doing some wolf whistling and cat calling at her and she saw looking up her skirt as she was in the air and she turned red.

"I hate perverted things." she said as her hair turned into fists and swoop down to beat the crap out of them.

"I told her so." he said as he finished up lunch and went downstairs.

As he reached downstairs he heard someone screaming it was coming from the girl's bathroom the other students heard it as well, Rito ran down and kicked the door open and what he saw next shocked him.

It was Yui and Haruna being hold by an alien with 4 arms and had a predator alien look as his face.

"So human you're the one engaged to Lala? So here's your choice surrender her to me or watch me make these two my own." he said.

"Like hell you will! Let them go or you will die!" Said Rito darkly.

"You kill me? HA! I like to see you try." he said.

"Very well but remember I warned you!" he said.

Suddenly something inside Rito snapped as a deep power within him awakens and now he felt it surged through him.

Rito felt that rising within him as his body was covered in a red aura and his eyes turned red.

Then without warning Rito moved and punched the alien in his gut making him dropped the girls.

"Run Now!" he told them.

Yui wanted to say something but seeing Rito's eyes she felt spooked and ran with Haruna to safety.

"You'll pay for that brat." said the alien.

"No you'll pay with your life!" said Rito.

Both of them charged at each other.

Everyone else were outside the door and heard a lot punching, kicking and other fighting noises and they were scared to move.

They heard something that made their blood run cold.

"What kind of creature are you? No get away, stay away from me. You're not human! No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone felt their spine tingled and their heart stopped for a moment.

Just then the door opened and they were scared and coming out was Rito and they breathe a sigh of relief.

He was covered in blood and got scraped up a bit, but he was ok.

Just then Yami came in with a bag and went to clean the mess and took the dead body away.

Haruna then ran into Rito's chest holding on to him as she cried on his shoulder.

Yui wanted to scold Rito for breaking rules and making her worried but she ran into his arms as well.

Rito felt them sobbing on his chest and decided to take them to see Mikado the nurse and tell her what happened and told everyone to head back to class and they did.

"Come on let's get both of you treated." he said walking with them.

Both girls felt safe and warm in his arms but they wonder what's happening to him?

When they got to the nurse office Rito told Mikado what happened.

"Sounds like you encounter a skeleton-ling." she said.

"What are those?" he asked.

"A kind of predatory alien that conquers and want to have everything, apparently they want to be the next king of Lala's empire and they send one of them to try to force you to give her up." she said.

"Well one of them won't be bugging us again." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikado.

"I can't really explain it but I took him out for good." he said.

"You kill him?" she asked.

"Yeah with some kind of power within me I can't really explain but it responds to my emotions." said Rito.

Mikado was about to say something when Lala. Momo, Nana and Run came in and Yami came in after.

Lala, Momo and Run latch on to Rito while Nana went over to Mikado.

Mikado explain what happened and that left all of them shocked.

"You're saying that Rito, our Rito took out a Skeleton-ling and lived?" said Momo.

"Yes." answered Mikado.

"Yeah right like the beast can fight let alone kill." Nana mocked.

That made Rito angry as the aura covered him again and this time came up to Nana.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU." he said in a deep booming voice that spooked everyone.

"Nothing." she said scared.

"That's what I thought." he said.

Everyone felt his aura as if a deep and ancient power awakened within Rito and wonders what it could be?

As for Yui, Nana and Yami they felt a little turned on by that.

Just then thunder flash across the sky making a booming noise.

Then suddenly some came from the sky and crashed at a park a few miles NE from here.

"What was that?" said Momo.

"I don't know but I am going to check it out, Yami come with Me." said Rito.

"Can we come Rito?" asked Lala.

"No you and your sisters stay here in case things turn south and the last thing I want is your dad coming to chew my neck off, besides Mea will protect you all and I need Yami's expert fighting skills for this and if anything happens she'll fly back to you." he said.

"But Rito-kun it's too dangerous." said Haruna.

"I'm sorry but something tells there's a lot more to this and things are getting more dangerous." he said.

"Let's go Rito." she said revealing her wings.

"Rito please don't go." Haruna pleading and so did the others.

But Rito shook his head and went with Yami and headed out leaving the others.

"Lala call Zastin we're going to need some protection." Said Mikado.

What everyone else don't know is that Rito and their lives are hitting the point where their lives change forever.

Rito and Yami flew to the park and landed to find out what was it that crashed landed on Earth.

They looked around and they found 2 ships one crashed and the other not damaged.

Just then a white hooded figure came out from the crash ship and looked like he's hurt bad and was covered in blood.

The figure came to the two and Yami readied her blades, but he collapsed to the ground.

"Hey you ok?" asked Rito.

But before they can do anything else, 6 shadowy figures with yellow glowing eyes and pointed ears came from the other ship armed to the teeth with blades.

"Ok punks hand the elemental lord to us or die." they said.

"Elemental lord? Never heard of them and even if we did the answer's no." said Rito.

"Alright then get them!" they said charging.

Yami went at them and Rito powered up following her.

Both side clashed.

Yami use her multi hair blades to block and counter them and then land the killing blows while Rito was able to keep the injured one safe by placing him at a tree and was about to join Yami when he had to dodged a giant fist coming at him.

Rito look to see a giant cover in ice holding a giant club ready to strike.

"Shit." he said and power up.

He then dodged it and then charged at the giant's legs deliver a punch that the giant go down on his knees and then using his new power he took the giant's club and used it on its head shattering him completely.

"Well that's over." he said.

He then powered down and then without warning Rito felt something pierced his chest.

"What the?" he turn to see the shadow figure stab him but the figure look like an elf a monstrous one of pure darkness a dark elf.

Rito pushed the elf off and then yanked the sword out of his chest and killed the dark elf, then he slumped to his knees and then fell to the ground with blood pouring out of him.

Yami finished her foes off and saw Rito fallen.

"Rito!" she yelled flying to him.

The hooded walked over to Rito and took something out and pour it on the wound to close it up.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Saving his life." he said.

He then took out some bandages and patch the wound up, next he then took out a brush and a ink bottle and then painted the Kanji symbols on Rito's chest and the symbols represent fire, water, wind, earth, wood, metal, light, darkness and spirit and lightning.

"What's this?" asked Yami.

"I am performing a ritual that will save this person's life." said the figure.

"What's happening to Rito?" she said.

"He's dying and he just awaken his powers of an elemental." said the figure.

"Elemental and who are you?" asked Yami.

The figure took his hood off and his face look like an older version of Rito but with white hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Neos and I am an Elemental and so is this young man but looks like he still got an long way to go." he said.

"What kind of ritual are you going to do to save Rito." asked Yami.

"The one involves giving my life to safe his and changed him into a powerful warrior, but he will no longer be human." said Neos.

"No longer human?" said Yami.

"Yes and I am too injured to continue the fight against Loki." said Neos.

"Loki?" Yami said.

"Yes he was the one that send those monsters after you and he's not to be trifled with, but now I must complete the ritual or Rito will be gone forever." said Neos.

"Now stand back as I do this." he said.

Yami did that and Neos began the ritual.

Neos began chanting some words that Yami never heard before and suddenly things started to happen, first the ground shakes, then the trees were shaking, the winds howling, lightning flash across the sky, then fire erupted from the ground, water pour from the clouds, beams of light and shadow appeared, Neos then pulled out a metal sword, and a spirit orb appears.

"Now Elements of the universe hear my call and combine with this one boy so he can protect the peace! Now fuse!" shouted Neos.

Suddenly a huge flash of light surrounded Neos and Rito as Yami had to shut her eyes.

The ritual kept going for 30 minutes until the light fade and Yami opened her eyes to see a giant pillar of crystal appear and Rito was inside it.

"Rito!" Yami yelled ready to smash it.

"Stop! Don't smash it or you will kill him." said Neos weakly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because right now he going through metamorphosis because of the ritual and it cannot be interrupted and when it's done he'll be healed and be better and stronger than ever." said Neos.

"How long?" asked Yami.

"2 ½ to 3 years tops." said Neos.

Yami was shocked by this, they had to wait that long for Rito to get out of there, but how she tell the others?

Then she noticed that Neos was fading away.

"What's happening to you?" she asked.

"Like I said the ritual requires a life to be offered to save someone and now I did that I can move on and join with the others that have fallen." he said.

"But before I go take this." he tossed Yami a flash drive.

"Show this to the others and they'll understand and good luck farewell." he said.

He looked at Rito and said to himself "Be on your guard Rito Yukki you'll need your new powers to combat against Loki and his evil and your friends will help master your powers count on it." He then turned into a spirit falcon and flew into the stars.

Yami looked at Neos flying off and then at Rito as he was changing.

Just then Lala and the others arrived and saw Yami and then the pillar Rito was in.

Yami explained what happened and now they have to wait for Rito to be freed and they all felt sadness taking over them even Mikan.

Yami then handed Mikado the drive and then flew off to be alone for a while.

Mikado and Tearju looked at the drive and something tells them that this is only the beginning of a greater battle that will lead to war.

To be continued

* * *

Whoa that was a lot of work to do.

Sorry it took so long but I was able to get it done.

This will be 4 parts the next one will deal the time Rito is changing as the world goes by with the others dealing with the long wait.

The 3rd will have Loki sending a tough warrior to attack and Rito will awaken and the last one will deal with everyone checking Rito's new appearance and powers.

Now make sense the Loki in this will not be the marvel one you know but something similar and more will be explained in the coming chapters.

Now Rito will have access to one element and that's wind and over time with practice and training he will unlock the other elements and the elementals history will be told in ch10

And like it said in this when Rito comes out he'll no longer be human.

After the 4 parts are done the lemons will began on ch5 but a break on ch10 before resuming on ch11.

Now I must rest for a bit.

I'll be back on this later as I got a couple stories to update.

So I'm off

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Sorry it took so long but life gets in the way you know?

Now here's the next chapter

This will be a chapter shows what happens to Rito after he was frozen and time passes as everyone deals with it.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 2: the day everything changed part 2

Lala and the others stood and looked at the massive crystal that appeared and inside was their friend/ future lover Rito Yuki sealed in.

Yami explained what happened that led up to this and now Rito is undergoing metamorphosis and it will take 2 to 3 years before it's done and he's free from his crystal cell.

Everyone felt their hearts sank at the news and Mikan held on Celine as she waved her hands to reach Rito but couldn't.

The girls felt like they couldn't save Rito and they don't want to leave him alone and unguarded.

That's when Lala had an idea.

She purposes that since they can't move Rito without killing him she said that they move their homes closer to him so he won't be alone while he changes.

The girls were surprised but agreed it was a great idea.

So Lala call Zastin and have him move their homes to their location so they can be with Rito.

(45 home moving minutes later)

Thanks to Lala's people tech, Zastin has his ship placed the girl's homes in a circle surrounding Rito.

Now they can stay close and be with Rito and he won't be alone when he gets out.

After putting in some security systems in, now Rito and the girls won't get attacked when they're at home.

It will take time to get used to it but they can manage and when the day comes when Rito emerges they will shower him with so much emotion.

But first they got to check out the flash drive to see what kind of info it got because when Lala's dad hears this Rito better pray he doesn't blow up the earth.

It will be a long 3 years.

As Rito remain in the crystal his body is changing.

He grows 3 feet bigger, his hair grew longer about between the shoulders, and his body became a bit more muscular getting an 8pack abs and legs becoming stronger as well.

The crystals flashes on and off like a heartbeat to show Rito is still alive as he changes, but he will be the same person the girls love or something else?

Only time has the answer.

 **(3 years later)**

The girls have managed to balance their lives and still hold on to hope for Rito to come home as 3 years went by.

Lala and her friends have graduated high school, Mikan is in Jr high, Celine is in preschool and everyone has jobs to keep their minds busy.

Momo works at a green house store and makes good money because of her power of plants and help the business thrive. Nana with her power of animals works at the zoo and formed a bond with the animals and made sure they were healthy, strong and treated well and Mea works with her to help and keep anyone with bad intent away from her and for master Nemesis she is on the moon keeping an eye out anyone that try to sneak on to earth to get Lala's hand in marriage.

As for Yui she join the police and kept those who did shameless things and worse off the streets and is in line for a promotion to Lt.

For Saki she took over her family's company and has Rin for a bodyguard and Aya did with some help with Haruna who also works there, her friends Risa and Mio still work at their job but got a bit more money when they transfer to a new one.

As for Oshizu she helps out with Mikado and helps take care of Celine and learn to how to control of her powers and fear of dogs which is a work in progress.

Yami or Eve kept Mikan and the other safe as she took bounty hunting jobs to pay bills and still beats the shit of people who does perverted things.

Run is still in the acting business with Kyoko and they did some TV shows, movies, music video and all that with her brother Ren who became world class boxer and bodyguard and kept the crazies in check.

As for Lala she works in a shop making machines, fixing or upgrading or her usual thing which always go out of control sometimes but she's gotten a lot better she works close to where Rito is so he won't be alone and Mikan will have some company.

Mikado and Tearju open up an alien/human clinic, they kept themselves busy and Mikado had to deal with ones that might cause trouble.

But they all miss Rito during his 3 years seal so when his birthday came they threw a private party for his honor and they all wish for him to come back to them, cause they all love him even though there are some that won't admit it.

However what no-one realizes is that the crystal Rito is in has slowly began cracking during the 3 year time skip it happens at night when they'll asleep and during the day the crystal creates an illusion to hide it.

As for Rito's friend Saruyama he helps out as well, despite his perverted intentions he respects the girls and he wish for his best friend to come back as well, so he helps out Rito's dad with his manga and it sold like hot cakes and they reel in the dough.

Also he and Mio are dating and they even take care of Celine when Mikan is busy.

While they're busy with their lives, outside of the Milky Way galaxy a big space warship appear.

Looks like things are about to get complicated on a whole other level.

"Soon the daughters of King Gid will be my brides." said the leader with a sickening grin.

The crystal soon had a big crack as if Rito can sense something, something that has evil and malevolent intent in their hearts and he needs to break out soon.

To be continued

Well that ends this part

Now to explain what the girls look like during this time skip

First is Lala who looks the same but gotten a little bigger and her hair grew as well. Next is Haruna her hair grew a bit just above the shoulders. Then Momo is like a bit like Lala but her hair is the same. Nana is still the same but got her breasts like Momo only a slight bigger. Yui wears a police uniform but her body is a bit like herself in the fantasy she has. Mikan is like a brown hair version of Lala. Yami is a bit taller and her body became more developed and changed her look. Saki has longer hair and wears a business suit, Rin wears bodyguard clothes and Aya wearing a suit when at work and others wear different clothes when at work or having down time.

Now in the next chapter Rito has one hell of a wake up to save the girls and how is a surprise.

Also the bad guys in this will be revealed in ch8

Well that's it for now

I got to get going

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own anything

Chapter 3: the day everything changed part 3

* * *

Outside the Milky Way galaxy a massive starship and its commander was busy planning something evil on the bridge.

"Lt Send subject 1 and 4 down to earth and bring me the princesses."

"Yes sir." he answered.

The ship fired two capsules and it targeted earth.

"Now the game begins." said the commander.

Back on earth Lala and the others were doing their own things and keeping busy unaware of the approaching danger.

At home Mikan was busy making some big food as there is a party being held tonight here and everyone is invited.

Nearing earth was 2 capsules and they were approaching the planet, Zastin was supposed to monitor all coming and going ships and things but he was down on earth helping Mikan out so they slipped by un-detected and landed near Mt. Fuji as the sun was setting.

As night soon fall the capsules slowly opened, steam hissed as the doors slowly moved.

2 shadowy forms step out of the capsules and did some stretches before looking around.

"This is the planet." said one.

"Yes and the princesses are here now let's bring them to our master." said another.

They both chuckle evilly as they headed for the city and for Lala and her sisters.

However unknown to anyone the crystal Rito is in felt a surge of evil energy and a huge crack appear and Rito's fingers slowly began to move.

In the city Lala and her sisters, Yami, Yui and Haruna were carrying food and stuff for the party, they talked about their day and other things and the occasional stuff blowing up by Lala which did make a good joke.

They came home about 20 minutes later and help Mikan get everything ready.

After that they got everything ready and everyone arrived, they talked and had mingled before Mikan came out and they were ready to have fun suddenly two hulking figures appeared.

One looked like a mutated version of the monster of Frankenstein with, stitches across its grey and yellowish body with four arms, a massive scar across the chest where its heart is, bolts on its neck, has ragged black hair, has glowing yellow eyes, jagged teeth, wears black pants, chains around its body and wields 2 jagged swords.

The other one looks like a mutant Humungousaur with dark grey skin with yellow stripes, black spikes on the back and an a battle axe on the tail, white eyes and a robotic right arm.

"Greetings princesses." they said in a sickly voice.

Yami and her fellow hunters recognized them.

"Lala, everyone get back!" they said jumping in front of them and unveiling their weapons.

"So Golden Darkness and her sisters are here, this will make our master pleased, once we deliver you 3 and the princesses to him." said the mutated Frankenstein monster.

He then did an X slash and fired at Yami and the others who cut it but left open for a net blast by the other and it fired capturing them in a net that negates their powers.

"Crap our powers are useless." said Mea.

Then another net was thrown but Mikado threw a smoke bomb to hide everyone but the 2nd net caught something.

"Damn it I can't see." said the mutant monster.

"Never mind we got what we want let's get back to our ship." said the other.

The two monsters jumped away as the smokescreen cleared up with their captives.

Everyone looked around and saw that Lala was still here but Yami and the others were missing and something didn't feel right.

"Where's Momo and Nana?" asked Lala.

"Mikan and Haruna are missing as well." said Yui.

"They must've got captured in the smokescreen." said Run.

"I'll go after them." said Lala and had Peke transformed into her suit and flew after them.

"Lala wait! It's too dangerous." Yui shouted.

But Lala was too far away to hear her.

Everyone else decided to go and get them back but it won't be easy.

Before she left with them she looked at the crystal.

"Please Rito we need you, your sister needs you, Lala and Haruna needs you, I need you, please help." she whispered before she left.

What Yui doesn't know is that Rito somehow heard her and finding the strength he began to break free of his confinement.

(Cue Bleach incantation)

His fingers slowly moved faster, the crystal shake and cracked more, shards were falling, his legs and feet also began moving, the ground shake and dark clouds gather, lightning crackled and thunder roar, the cracks surrounding Rito grew bigger and bigger, the ground shakes more and winds blow like the wolves howling and then his eyes opened as 5 lightning bolts strike were Rito was locked up for 3 years.

As the smoke clears, there stood Rito in his new form, with longer hair, red and blue eyes with green tint, a chiseled chest, brown pants, sharp claws, and a lightsaber on his hip and on his back wings. (Like Summoned Skull)

"Hold on girls I'm coming!" he said unfolding his wings and took off.

The monsters arrived at their landing grounds and they check at their prisoners.

"What Princess Lala is not here?" said one of them.

"Nice going dumbass." said the other.

"No matter we got her sisters, the assassin's and their friends our master will be pleased." said the monster.

"Too bad you won't be getting the chance."

Everyone looked around to see where the voice.

"Because you just sealed your fates."

Just then the nets were cut free and the girls were freed.

"Run and don't look back." said the voice.

Not hesitating Mikan and the girls ran off.

"Hey they're escaping let's get them." said the mutant Frankenstein monster.

But their path was blocked by a wall of stone.

"Who dares?" they said.

Coming from the darkness was a humanoid dinosaur that stood 20 feet tall, camo green skin, two downward horns, black claws, a spiked helmet, and an armored shell with spikes running down and a mace on the tail with silver spikes and a blue torso and silver barrels on his knuckles.

"Who the hell are you?" they demanded.

"I'm ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!"

They laughed at him and decided they want to kill him and they charged.

"Big mistake." said Ultimate Humungousaur as his hands turned into Gatling guns and fired bone fragments as missiles.

The two got hit with major damages as the missiles hit them and kept getting hit until Ultimate stopped.

His guns changed back into hands and approach them.

"Now we need to have a talk." he said and cracked his knuckles.

Mikan and the others ran as fast as they can away from the scene, just then Lala spotted them and flew down to them.

Momo and Nana hugged their sister just as Yui and the others arrived in a big van.

"All of you ok?" asked Yui and they nodded.

"How did you escaped?" asked Run.

Before they can answer they heard a blood curdling scream that made everyone shivered.

"What was that?" asked a scared Haruna.

"It came from back there." said Nana.

"We better see what's going on come on." said Mikado and everyone got in.

They drove to where the monsters took them and when they got there what they saw next shock them, they were beaten to a bloody pulp and were tied up and their ships were destroyed except for the black boxes that contain data.

Lala called Zastin and asked him to have the monsters and their black boxes taken back to their home planet to discover why they did this.

After Zastin came with a large ship and soldiers they took everything back to analyzed and interrogate them and let Gid decide their punishment.

After they left, Lala and the others headed back home.

(Music end)

Lala and the others arrived back home after the ordeal they had endured, but they had another surprise.

There was Ultimate Humungousaur waiting for them.

Everyone freaked out and some got their weapons out aiming at him.

He waved his hands and said "Don't shoot I'm not the enemy."

Before anyone said anything else Celine ran from the van and towards the green alien dinosaur.

"Celine come back!" shouted Mikan.

But the little green girl ran to Humungousaur and hugged his leg.

"Daddy." she said.

"Daddy?" said everyone.

Then Yami pointed out the crystal where Rito was opened and he was gone.

They put 2 and 2 together and realized who Celine was really hugging.

"Rito?" they whispered.

Everyone walked over to them and Mikan picked up Celine.

"Is that you Rito?" she asked.

Ultimate Humungousaur lowered himself to Mikan.

"Yes Mikan its me." he said.

"Hold on a sec." he continued.

His eyes glowed red as started changing back, he started getting smaller as his body changes all of the Humngousaur's features went away and his hands had 5 fingers, the tail vanished, and the dinosaur like features went away as well and then he was back to Rito.

"Man I got to learn to control my powers." he said.

He then turned to everyone who were surprised and there were tears in their eyes at seeing Rito again after 3 years.

"Hey." he said to them

Then he was tackled to the ground by all the girls who loved him and using his new strength he got up and they all hugged him, even Yami.

"Rito." said a teary Lala.

"It's alright Lala I'm here." he said.

Lala, Haruna and Mikan hugged Rito tightly.

Everyone was glad he was back but wonders what happen to him?

"That was one hell of a wake up." said Momo.

The girls then began rubbing their hands on him as they check out his new physique, a lot of red faces appeared.

"Ok everyone I know you want to know more about what happened but let's do that tomorrow, it's getting late." he said.

They knew he was right, so they packed everything up and stored it and then went inside for rest.

Rito got in his bed and fell asleep but he was joined by Lala, Momo and Nana and Mikan as they all miss him and got Haruna to join as well.

He'll have one big surprise for tomorrow.

Meanwhile…

The commander was throwing a tantrum because his plan failed.

"Damn it I was so close, I almost had the princesses and the assassin's but someone ruined it, they'll pay if it's the last thing I do!" he snarled.

He began forming a new plan and this time he'll make the one who interfere suffer.

Looks like Rito's 1st intergalactic war will soon begin.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ended this chapter.

Now to clear things up, Rito has got some new powers along with his elemental ones and that'll be explained soon.

Also the commander will try again to get Lala and the others.

Another thing the net that Yami and the others was in was specially designed to negate their powers and once freed, they have to hide and wait for their powers to come back after 20 minutes has passed.

Also the monsters that Rito and the others will faced some will be made in labs like the ones used in Frankenstein.

And yes I did use Humungousaur and its ultimate form from Ben10 because of a couple or reasons.

One it's one of my favorite aliens, two the ultimate form is badass and can shoot missiles from its hands and can give even the abomination a run for his money.

Now in ch6 Rito explains what happened to him and his new powers.

In ch4 and 5 has some surprises.

But that's all for now.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone how's it going?

Now sorry for being gone for a bit but I had some things to take care of.

But now here's Elemental warrior

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 4: Getting readjusted part 1

* * *

The sun rose on an early morning as the rays shine on the land as everyone slowly woke up to start their morning.

But one person has a bit of a surprise waiting for him and that's Rito.

Rito woke up to find some of the girls in his bed Lala. Momo, Nana, Mikan and Haruna were in his bed with the first 2 being naked and all of them were holding on to Rito as they didn't want to lose him again.

Rito smiled warmly at them as they didn't want him to disappear again, he decided to do something for them, so he quietly got out of bed and sneak down to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

A few minutes later the girls started to wake up and they felt like something was missing, they saw that Rito was not in bed and they were worried that he disappeared until they smelled something.

"Who's cooking breakfast?" Said Lala.

The girls threw on some robes and came down to the kitchen and dining hall and saw that place was filled with all kinds of breakfast anyone can think of being made and in the kitchen still cooking is Rito.

"Morning girls who's hungry?" he said as he finished putting some eggs on a plate.

Everyone was surprised by this and so were Yui and the other girls that arrived.

"Well dig in." he said.

Soon everyone went to the table and ate like no tomorrow and Rito sat down and ate his meal.

After everyone had their meals they laid on their backs with full bellies.

"When do you learn to cook like that Rito?" asked Mikan.

"When you are sealed away for 3 years a journey to the spirit world helps ease the boredom." he said.

"Um Rito how did you turn into that alien?" Yui asked.

"I don't know to be honest but when my DNA changed and got new powers that is one of them." said Rito.

"So can you change into another one?" asked Risa.

"I don't know but anything can happen." he answered.

Rito then got up and headed outside to train and the girls decided to watch him.

Outside Rito used his earth powers to create some rock pillars and then unfold his wings and took off in the air. Then he began channeling his lightning powers and then said "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" and fired at the pillars destroying them in one blast.

He came back down and then practice his fighting styles which is a mix of Karate, Judo, Kung-Fu, Boxing, Muay-Thai and some CQC which destroyed some trees and turned them into big piles of logs.

This surprised the girls as Rito did his training for about 30 minutes before stopping for now.

He took his shirt off and that made the girls blushed as he went inside to shower.

* * *

As the water poured down on him, Rito's mind drifted off to someplace else that he didn't hear someone come in.

Someone tiptoed quietly and entered the shower with Rito.

Rito felt something pressing against his back, he turned to find Lala in the shower with him.

Rito was surprised to see Lala in the shower with him, she had her usual bubbly smile as she hugs him.

"Why are you in the shower with me?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you alone and also it's been a long time since I got to be with you." she said.

Rito pulled her in for a hug that she embraced in return.

"Lala I know I made you and the others worried for 3 years but I'm not going anywhere." he said. "You promise?" asked Lala. "I promise." he told her.

Then he pulled Lala for a kiss that surprised her but accepted it as she melts in his arms.

After a moment having her 1st kiss Lala pulled back and look into Rito's eyes, they both stare at each other and were about to kiss again when Yui came in screaming.

"SHAME LESS!" she shouted pointing a finger at Rito while turning red.

"Oh come on Yui we're not in school anymore there's no need for that." said Rito getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist and handing Lala one as well.

Yui tried to say something but she couldn't take her eyes off of Rito's chiseled chest and was stuttering her words and when he came up to her, she put her hands on chest as if she was mesmerized.

"What's wrong Yui?" asked Rito.

Yui couldn't keep her composure, her years trying to keep herself from indulging herself to her instincts was slowly fading away as her Rito was back and now she wants a piece of him.

So she threw her disciplined ways out and latch onto Rito and kissed him.

Rito and Lala were surprised by Yui's actions and also Yui was on him and was kissing him, letting Rito claiming her 1st kiss and she doesn't care about her 'shameless' saying now she wants to be with Rito.

"Please Rito take me now I need you." she whispered in his ear.

"I want to do it too Rito." Lala said latching onto him.

Rito saw that both girls want him to take them in bed and well he has earned it.

"Follow me girls." he said in a deep voice.

Rito carried them to his room.

They got in and closed the door behind him and the girls got off of Rito.

Rito then went over to Yui and kissed her and she melted under his touch.

Yui let Rito do what he wants to her, first he got her shoes off, then got the vest off, then slowly undid the buttons on her shirt and slowly pull it back to reveal a black lacy bra underneath it and then slid her skirt off to find lacy panties of the same color and Yui now has those and her socks and Lala threw her towel off to reveal her naked body.

Rito undid his towel and the two girls saw what he was hiding, his huge cock and he was ready.

"Ok girls who wants to go first?" he said.

Lala raised her hand first so she go first.

Rito then guided Lala and Yui to his bed, Yui sat on the bed as Rito laid Lala on it.

Yui then noticed something, Rito has a tail like Lala's but at the end was shaped like a spade.

She watch it wraps around Lala's tail and made her a bit relaxed.

"Rito." Lala said in a breathy voice.

Rito saw his tail has caught Lala's as new instincts awakened within him, he kissed her lips and then her neck and moved down to her belly making her moan.

Yui watched them with interest as Rito pleases Lala and imagine the same thing happening to her, her hand slowly move down to her panties and sild in and move to her pussy and began playing with herself.

'Oh Rito please do me next.' she thought to herself.

Rito kept teasing Lala and she wanted him now, but he told her not yet as he hasn't still make feel good all over yet.

He then sucked on her DD size breasts making her moan a lot and her feet curled up as he did that, he kept doing that for 15 minutes before stopping.

Then he placed his cock near her pussy.

"Ok Lala now I'm ready, here we go." he said to her.

Rito then push his cock slightly against her pussy, she squirmed a little as his cock was pushing in her and then it went in with one thrust making Lala moaned and groaned loudly.

Lala felt her 'cherry' popped as Rito's cock was in her, a bit of blood came out of her, Rito waited for the pain to pass. When the pain passed Rito started moving slowly.

Lala felt Rito moving his cock slowly back and forth in her pussy, he's doing that so her body can get used to him, she moaned as he thrusted in and out of her, their tails intertwined and to ease her pain a bit Yui leaned down kissed her on the lips, Lala was surprised by this and kissed back, Rito was a bit turned on by this and slowly picked up speed with his thrusts.

Lala moaned in Yui's mouth as Rito thrusted in her tight pussy, then he picked Lala up and hold her by the ass as he pounds her while standing up.

"Like this change of pace Lala?" he said to her pounding her pussy.

"Yes I do Rito keep fucking me, fuck my pussy." she said as she kissed him.

Rito kept pounding Lala's pussy well as she rode him and as he holds her ass tight, their tails were still connected not wanting to let go. Yui watch them and kept playing with herself as she watched them and wait for turn.

Next Rito had Lala against the wall and pounded her pussy from behind, her hands were on the wall and he had his on her ass as he thrusted back and forth.

"More Rito more." she said with her breath becoming shallow.

Rito and Lala kept going for about an hour before reaching their limit.

"Rito I'm going to cum, please cum inside me." She said.

"Here I come." he told her and he went faster.

He went faster and faster and then they came, both of them were breathing slowly as Rito fills Lala with his spunk as he moves slowly back and forth as his cock was still pulsing.

After a few minutes Rito was done and pulled out of Lala as she turned to face him with pussy fill with his spunk and a bit of it dripped from her.

"Rito that was amazing, you're so, so…" Lala said before she trailed off.

Rito then kissed her lips to let her know he enjoyed it as well.

"Now take it easy." he said to her and she nodded.

She went to sit on a chair to rest as Rito turned to faced Yui.

* * *

Yui was so nervous, she saw how Rito handled Lala and wonders what will happen to her.

He lowered his head and then gently pressed his lips against hers.

Yui felt like melting during the kiss, she closed her eyes to deepen the kiss, Rito then undid her bra and pulled it off of her, then came the panties and only her socks were on.

Rito then went lower on Yui and came down to her pussy where he use his fingers to play with her clit and tease her with his tongue.

"Oh Rito that's so naughty of you, oh keep going." she said.

Rito kept playing with Yui's pussy making her all loosen up and after 15 minutes he stopped and got up.

"Please Rito I need you in me now make me yours." she said spreading her legs.

Rito then stick his cock right in her pussy making her moan and then he took her v-card and started moving.

Yui felt insides getting stirred up by Rito's cock, her pussy squeezed his cock hard making him go faster, he then picked her up and hold her while he drills her while standing up.

"Oh, that's it there Rito fuck my pussy hard, mess me up more, make me yours!" she shouted as he sucked on her breasts.

Rito kept going like that for a few minutes before they changed positions and now he holds Yui by her legs and show her pussy getting pounded by him to Lala who watched with excitement.

"Rito, don't show her this." she said.

"Yui when you're in a harem things like this happens." he said and went deeper.

Rito kept going like this for another 30 minutes before they changed to missionary on the bed.

They went rough and Yui run her hands through his hair as they kiss and Rito pounded her pussy until her body was used to him, and they were about to reach their limit.

"Rito I'm going to cum." said Yui.

"Where?" he asked.

"Inside." she told him.

Rito went faster and faster until they came at the same time.

Rito thrusted slowly as he filled Yui up with his spunk, his cock pulsed as he unloads. Yui felt her body slowed down as she felt Rito filling her up and her breathing was slow and steady.

After a few minutes passed Rito stopped and pulled out.

"How was that?" he asked.

His answer was Yui kissing him and wrapping her arms around.

"Only you can do this to me." she said.

Lala got up and hugged Rito from behind.

"Thanks Rito I hope we can do this again." she said.

"We will Lala, but first let's take care of our 'guests' that had been eavesdropping." he said.

* * *

Rito extend his right arm and it turned to vines went out the windows and went into the house.

"Hold on." he said.

There was knocking on the door and Lala went to answer it and in came the vines with Momo, Haruna and Mikan.

Yui covered herself with the covers and Lala was hugging behind Rito.

"Really girls?" said Rito.

Momo was being a pervert and Mikan and Haruna was being embarrassed.

But before anyone can say anything there was a loud rumbling noise.

"Ok who's crashing the mood?" said Rito as he got his boxers and pants on.

Yui got Lala to get her clothes back on and Rito looked out to see a giant ship and he knew who it was.

"You got to be fucking kidding me he's here?" he said.

Teleporting at the house was Lala, Momo and Nana's father and king of their world Gid.

"Rito Yūki I want to have a word with you." he bellowed.

"Son of a bitch." said Rito.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this chapter

Hope you enjoy it

Now Rito did talked about his powers a bit but the full story will be said in ch6 or ch7

Also while Rito was in his 'cocoon' he was training in the spirit world and that will be explained later.

Also he decided to accept the harem plan and there will be more and surprises.

Now that Gid appear there will be some explanation to him about Rito's appearance.

Next one to ride Rito will be either Yami or Mea.

Now if you excuse me I must work on other stories

So R and R no flames or disrespectful insults

Until next time everyone

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later and to everyone have a great Father's day

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of elemental warrior

Now for a heads up Gid is back to his original form before he used too much and became a chibi version of himself and he's still tough but let's see how he stands up to Rito's new powers.

Also there will be an announcement at the end.

Well enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 5: getting readjusted part 2

* * *

Rito looked down to find Gid king of his planet and Lala, Momo and Nana's father was on the ground and had a serious but he was different, he was back to his size and form and looked like a young king and had some serious power to boot.

"Gid is that you?" said Rito.

"Yes stupid I'm back to my regular form and I came here to see if it's true that you came back and it is." he said with an arrogant smirk.

"But why did you came here?" said Rito getting a little annoyed.

"Because idiot I wanted to see if you can beat me." He boasted.

"You don't want to do that Gid I can kick your sorry ass back home." said Rito feeling a bit cocky.

"What was that punk you beat me? I like to see you try." Gid boasted.

"Don't test me Gid." said Rito.

"Hi Papa!" said Lala popping out fully dressed.

"Lala what are you doing up there did you and the brat have sex?" he said and Lala nodded making Gid boiled in anger.

"Lala you were not supposed to say that." said Rito.

"Sorry." she said.

"Now Gid calm down and let's talk calmly." said Rito.

"Boy I don't know how a human scum ball like you slept with my daughter but I'm going to kill you." Gid seethed with rage.

"You welcome to try." Rito said now full of anger.

"Lala you and the others stay in the house for the next 30 minutes as I beat some sense into your dad." said Rito getting out the window.

Lala tried to stop Rito but Yui grabbed her hand and shook her head telling Lala to stay back.

Rito then jumped down in front of Gid and has an angry look on his face.

"Well I commend you to face me but you will lose." said Gid.

* * *

"I don't think so." said Rito unfolding his wings.

"What the fuck?" said Gid in surprise and so was Zastin.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" and Rito fired a blast of electricity at Gid who dodges it but got hit with the second blast.

"Lightning strikes twice." said Rito.

Gid got hit from Rito's attack and he was surprised and annoyed.

"Not bad kid, but take this!" Gid said firing a bolt of lightning of his own.

Rito counter it with his own cancelling it.

Gid was surprised that Rito stopped his attack and now sparks was coming off of him.

Rito then moved so fast he deliver a right hook in Gid's face and sent him flying into a tree only to get blasted into the house.

"Ok Gid you got a shot in but now I'm cranking it up." Rito said as now wind and fire circled around him and his eyes were glowing red.

"Try this crimson vortex!" Rito fired a tornado of fire and wind at Gid who threw up a shield to block it and jumped out of the way but didn't Rito vanished and reappeared above him.

"BLIZZARD FURY!" And Rito unleashed a torrent of ice on Gid that hit him square on and send him to the ground making a crater.

Gid got up and groaned and dust off the dirt off his clothes.

"My liege are you alright?" asked Zastin.

"I'm fine, but get in the house I'm about to cut loose." he said as his power rise.

Getting the idea Zastin and his men went in the house as Gid started to glow dark purple.

"Congrats kid you made me get serious." he stated. "Now let's do this." He jumped high in the air and back slapped Rito into the ground.

"Nice job getting some hits on me boy I commend you now it's to teach you the meaning of pain." said Gid as came down.

Lala and others watch them kicking the crap of each other and wonders if Rito would be ok after all of this.

Gid approach Rito with an energy charged fist and was about to land the blow when Rito did something that shock everyone.

He pulled a 'Goku' and grabbed Gid's tail and bite it.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Gid yelled as he check on his hurt tail.

"You Bastard why did you bit my tail?" he yelled.

"Sometimes you got to play possum and a little dirty, that and I watch Dragon ball Z and Super for that." said Rito.

"Now let's try something new." He continued as he began changing form.

Rito began growing and changing becoming dinosaur like, green skinned, a black metal shell with silver spikes on the sides, a mace tail, upside down horns, a helmet and glowing green eyes, sharp claws and some metal like things on his hands.

"Ultimate Humungousaur." said Rito as he finished changing.

Gid stared at the alien in Rito's place and was shocked to see his hands changed into gun mode.

"Aw crap." he said before getting blasted with missiles.

Gid threw up a shield to protect himself but the onslaught of missiles fire made the shield crack a bit before it break.

With the smoke cleared up Gid was still standing but covered it soot.

Rito was about to fire again when Gid raised his hand.

"Ok punk, you show me some guts and fire power literally, I'm impressed and you held your own and I didn't even used 10% of my power and you have potential and I don't say that often." said Gid.

"You prove that you are worthy of my daughter's but let's save our fight for another time on my planet." he said.

"Ok." said Rito.

"And please no biting the tail, that hurt you know." Gid said nursing it.

"Fair enough." said Rito.

"Zastin you and your men guard Lala and my daughters until I need you." he ordered.

"Yes sir!" said Zastin.

Gid was about to beam up to his ship when he looked at Rito and said "Not bad at playing dirty boy, but you need more practice before you can take me on at full power."

He was then beamed up and his ship left the earth.

Rito changed back to his regular self.

"Rito!" the girls called rushing out and tackle hugging him to the ground.

"Hey girls." he said to them.

Yui then scolded Rito for being so reckless for fighting Gid not to mention almost getting killed in the process and also making him pissed and making them worried sick and she went off rambling until Rito kissed her on the lips to calm her down and the others girls watched.

"Better?" he asked.

Yui didn't say anything except hugging Rito and telling him don't scare them like that and he chuckled.

Soon everyone went inside the house.

* * *

Later in the evening everyone had dinner, both Lala and Yui sat next to Rito as Momo watched them with a perverted look on her face.

Rito then saw that, and decided to address that.

"Ok then Momo, Mikan and Haruna why were you 3 eavesdropping on me having sex?" he said.

Everyone turned red.

"My guess you wanted to know if I want to accept the harem plan right Momo?" he said.

Momo was in shock when Rito figure it out.

"How did you guess?" she said after finding the words.

"It's written all over your face and I been used to stuff like that for a while." he said.

Rito then used his powers to make a vine to pick up Momo and bring her over to him.

"How are you doing that?" everyone asked.

"Just my new powers that is coming forth." he said.

Then he kissed Momo on the lips shocking everyone including Nana.

Then Nana jumped in and kissed Rito as well.

"No fair Momo I want him as well." said Nana.

"Wow Nana never thought you want Rito as well." Momo teased.

"Shut up!" said Nana.

"Now girls play nice or no fun for you." said Rito.

"Sorry." they said.

"Now let me take care of the dishes." he said.

Rito used his super speed to get all the dirty dishes and clean them up.

Everyone was impressed that Rito did that in seconds and with that everyone went to their homes and rooms for bed.

* * *

Rito went to his room and got his sleep pants since he's sleeping shirtless because he doesn't like his wings tearing them up.

Just then his door opened to find both Momo and Nana waiting.

They closed the door behind them and walked to Rito wearing some sexy lingerie.

Momo is wearing a V neck mesh lace sleepwear with front closure and it's in apple green and Nana is wearing the red version.

Rito can see their bodies underneath it and now he has good guess what they want.

"Hey girls." he said to them.

The girls kissed Rito and he pulled them closer.

"Please Rito take us now." whispered Momo.

"Yeah Rito make us your girls." followed by Nana.

All 3 went on the bed and Nana sat on his lap with her hands around his head.

"Take me first Rito please." she whispered.

"No take me Rito." Momo butted in.

The two started arguing of who goes first with Rito until he stopped them by grabbing their tails.

They moaned and felt weak since their tails are their weakness.

"Now girls play nice or no sex for you." he said.

The girls stopped when they heard that.

"Now Momo I know you want to have sex but Nana is first so please wait." said Rito.

Momo did a pouty look but she relents and Nana resume her spot.

Nana then kissed Rito as she lifted her sleepwear off and threw it to the floor.

Rito marveled at Nana's body she was a bit like her sister Lala, with her hair down and her body is well developed and while Lala has E size breasts Nana has D size breasts and she has a beautiful body, well-toned ass and long slender legs.

"Wow Nana you're hot." said Rito as he slip his pants off leaving his boxers.

"So are you Rito please show me your 'beast' to me right now." she said in a husky voice.

Rito then slip his boxers off and his big cock was shown to her.

"Wow you are a beast Rito with that big cock." Said Nana and Momo.

Both girls were gawking at the size of his cock and it was huge and they wonder if it would fit in them.

Momo then felt her lips being kissed by Rito as he leaned in, Momo gave in to the kiss she let him take her sleep wear off leaving her panties.

"Rito." she said in a voice of bliss.

"Now it's our turn to please you." said Nana.

Both girls had Rito sit up on the bed as they were on each side and they began making him hard by sucking his cock.

Rito grunted as the girls play with his cock, Momo and Nana took in turns sucking and stroking it, they didn't go all the way because that trigger their gag reflex and it is their 1st time.

"Damn girls you know how to please a man." he said.

"Only with you." said Momo.

"Yeah you're the one we love." added Nana as she continuing bobbing her head on his cock.

Both went at for about 30 minutes, using their tongues making their lover squirm and grunted as he was getting lucky with twin sisters.

They stopped when they had their fun and they slid their panties off leaving them fully naked in front of Rito.

Just then the door open and in came Lala who wants in on the action as well after she shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Big sis what are you doing?" said Momo.

"Rito I want in as well please take me now." said Lala as took Peke off and let her go sleep in the living room leaving her naked.

Lala walked over to Rito and kissed him as she got down on her knees and started sucking his cock.

"Wow Lala you're really going." said Rito as Lala kept sucking on his cock and did a little deep throating as well.

Momo and Nana then stroke her tail making her feel weak in the knees, Rito then placed his hands on her head and made her go deeper on his cock.

"Oh yeah this is fucking hot." said Rito.

Rito is having one of the hottest foursomes ever and he's glad he's doing with his girls. They went at it for 30 minutes before Lala pulls out and her sisters stopped playing with her tails.

"Take me now Rito please I can't wait any longer." Lala pleaded.

She then got up and sat on his lap, she then put his cock inside her he then grabbed her by the ass and started moving her.

"Oh yeah, you like this Lala, like getting pounded by the one you love?" he said to her.

"Yes I do Rito, please keep fucking me, mess me up make my body yours for good." she said while getting pounded.

"Oh yeah this is great Lala I feel like living in the dream I denied myself for so long." said Rito.

It was true Rito had been subconsciously rejecting the parts of him that wanted to ravage and make passionate love with the girls with his life, but after his metamorphosis he has changed and now he accepts and embraced them and now he doesn't feel so clumsy and awkward around girls anymore and he's going to make sure to protect them and maybe in the future have a family of his own.

Rito kept pounding Lala's pussy and to make her moan more he sucked both of her breasts and she did moaned and her tail stick out.

Both Momo and Nana played with each other's tails and pussies as they watched Rito and Lala have sex and waited for their turn.

Rito then laid on his back and Lala rode him cowgirl style and somehow his tail came out and Lala's wrapped around his and she felt pleasure flowing through her again and wanted more, she bounced up and down on his cock, feeling it stirring her insides up pretty good and she doesn't want the fun to stop anytime soon.

Rito has his hands in Lala's linked as she rides him and he's bucking his hips and the bed shook from the sex.

Lala felt her next orgasm coming up as she rides Rito, she felt her pussy squeezing his cock and wanting more of him when she came before him, next they did it spooning style and Lala's sister watched her as she was getting pounded by Rito while he holds her leg and he pounds her pussy hard.

"Rito please take it easy." Lala said as her pussy was being stretched.

Rito grunted as he stretched Lala's pussy and he held one of her breasts and sucking on the other.

Lala moaned and squirmed as Rito continued screwing her good and her body was in pleasure overload.

They kept at it for 35 minutes and Lala was at her limit and 5th orgasm going for 6.

"Rito I'm about done I'm cumming." she said to him.

Rito didn't say anything as they came at the same time.

He thrusted slowly as he came in Lala and was filling her up with his spunk, Lala felt Rito filling her up and they kissed slowly as their fun is ending.

Rito's cock throbbed and pulsed as it filled Lala's body up and after 10 minutes Rito was done and slowly pulled out of Lala.

Lala's pussy was filled with some of his spunk that came out and she fell asleep right away and was out like a light.

"Maybe I went a little overboard." he said looking at the sleeping Lala. "Hope I don't get carried away."

"Ok Nana it's your turn." he said to her.

* * *

Nana walked over to Rito and climb on top of him, she then lowered herself on to his cock and it went inside her.

She felt his cock moving in her and it reached and popped her 'cherry' on contact.

Nana felt her body being stirred up as Rito's cock was in her and her pussy was squeezing it. Rito then started moving his hips.

Nana felt her hips being moved on their own, her tail was linked with Rito's she lowered herself and let him suck on her breasts.

"Oh Rito." she said moaning as he sucked on her breasts he continued to do that for a little while, Nana held his head while he pounds her good.

Then they flipped and now he was on top and we're doing missionary.

"Oh right there Rito fuck my tight pussy hard." she said as they kissed.

Rito kept pounding Nana's tight body for about 2 hours before the fun ends.

Nana was covered in sweat, her hair was messed up and now her body was nearing her limit.

"I'm cumming Rito please cum inside!" she said.

"Okay here I come." he said.

Rito moved faster and with one last thrust he came in Nana.

Nana felt Rito laying on top of her as he fills her up with his spunk and their breathing slowing down.

"Wow Rito you are a beast, a beast that I love." she said hugging him.

"I'm glad I'm your beast Nana." he said to her.

They shared one more kiss before he pulled out and got off the bed to stretch.

Nana cuddled with her sister as the need for sleep takes over slowly.

After doing some stretches Rito turned to Momo who was waiting for her turn.

"Come here Momo." he said.

* * *

Momo ran over to Rito and latched on to him and started kissing him and their tongues came out to duke it out before Rito's won.

Then Rito laid Momo on the floor and then positioned himself and stick his cock inside her and started moving his hips.

Momo felt Rito took her 'cherry' and then him moving after making with Nana she was ready to embrace the pain and also felt him moving in her.

Rito grunted as Momo had a tight pussy to go with her hot body, she was almost like Lala but with DD size breasts which Rito took pleasure of sucking and twisting the nipples making her moan and squirmed and he thrusted fast in her pussy as she squeezed it hard like a vice not wanting to let go. She wrapped her arms around him and her feet curled up as he pounds her faster and faster as time slowly goes by.

"Right there Rito make me your girl and yours alone." she said.

"You got it Momo." he answered in a gruff voice.

Rito went faster and went deeper in Momo as he lowered down to her now fully on top of her, he grasped the floor and went even faster making her shake.

"Whoa Rito never see you this aggressive, I like it more!" she said as she dug her nails into his back making him growl and she giggled.

Rito and Momo went at it for a few hours and they came about 7 times and now they're on the 8th and Momo was getting a little tired.

Both were cover in sweat and love juices as they went at it, but now it was time to call it quits.

Momo was panting and her body was at the limit of so much rough sex.

"Rito I'm going to cum." she said as her body tightens.

Rito felt his cock getting bigger as he thrusted in Momo and within a few moments they came together as Rito let out a loud roar that shook the city. (Godzilla 2014 roar)

Rito filled Momo up with his spunk as he thrusted slowly as their bodies cooled off, their tails let go and a few minutes passed Rito was done, he pulled out of Momo and he was drained for now, he then picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her on it.

He got in and Nana sleepily rolled on top and Lala took his right and Momo his left, he then used his wind powers to move the blanket and covered them as they all fell asleep with grins on their faces.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

"Damn it, thanks to that punk, my plan failed and those fools got captured and worse the black box will tell Gid and his allies, I must have the princesses and the trans-weapons before my master finds out." said the commander.

"Captain Report." he said.

"Sir our next soldiers are ready." the captain said.

"Good send Duo, Ice and Slade to get the girls and make sure they not fail or else." Said the commander.

"Yes sir launching 3 pods for Earth." said the captain.

The ship fired 3 pods and they're heading for Earth.

"Soon the princesses will belong to my master." said the commander with an evil laugh.

Unknown to anyone a mysterious white comet was moving fast and heading to Earth for some mysterious purpose.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends chapter 5 and it was draining.

Well Gid came to earth and he is back to his regular form.

Now in the fight between him and Rito he only used about 5% of his power and in full power he would destroy a planet.

Now the biting tail bit it was from Dragon ball, I remember seeing Goku biting the tail of Frieza and well if Lala's kind and their tails feel weak when someone grabs them I think they would feel pain if someone stomp or bite them on the tail.

Now I will push Rito's flashback to ch10 as new goons are coming and something else.

Also Rito will have another form in ch7

In ch15 Rito goes to Lala's home planet to face Gid for the right to marry his daughter and it won't be easy.

Now the next ones to sleep with Rito are Haruna, Yami, Risa and Mikado but not in order.

Also I have one more story to finish and my workload will be lighten a bit so I can do more stories.

One more thing I have a poll showing if once I'm done with my Bleach/ The flash crossover should Ichigo stay with team flash or go join the legends? Make your choice and pick which one.

Also Bleach Kombat part 1 will be ending soon and the next one will be coming in late July or early August.

Also Ichigo's crazy sleep over will be done before Sept.

Also another thing I want to know if To Love Ru was ever dubbed and you watch it, would you like it if the voices match the people or you prefer the subbed version? Because I heard it might be dubbed soon so keep an eye out and let me know what your thoughts on the matter are when it comes out.

Well that's it for now I better get ready for some sleep so I'm out.

R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time for ch6

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later.

I almost forgot the Teen titan's vs TTG is coming soon so keep an eye out

Ok bye.


End file.
